Clash of Wills
by The Nobody 0
Summary: Ok so you all know my OC Sky, right? If you don't oh well still read. So this is Sky and his best bud David behind the scenes and just chatting with his friends he has plenty of spars and always has time for friends. Their is no timeline. Rated T because idk might get T worthy I guess. All OCs, I think. I am a co author the other is DeathOnWings1203. That's it.
1. Sky and David meet

Me: hey this is my OC Sky behind the scenes of stories. Our camera man, Nhojx.

Nhojx: I get paid, right?

Me: uh … suuuure.

Me: onto the story.

*DeathOnWings1203 enters*

Me: sup Noche! We are about to see when Sky and David, Noche's OC.

DOW: I thought we were gonna explain what happens.

Me: nah. This is much more funner.

DOW: *facepalm*

Me: this is coincidentally when me and Noche first met too! I will be Nobody in this story and DOW will be Noche.

Me: Now on to the story!

Nhojx: The Nobody 0 owns Sky, me, the camera and half of the plot.

X.X

X.x At The Castle That Never Was x.X

"Hey... do you have a O.C?" Noche asked.

"Yeah I kinda had him before I joined this site, his name is really Sky, but as a Nobody he thought his name was Nike? Long story but in the story David is in. Yeah his name on there is Xinek." Nobody said.

"David is the combination of multiple sources wrapped up when I learned of Maximum Ride." Noche said.

"Cool oh yeah and did I picture him good with Aura?" Nobody asked.

"Yep! So you technically have a O.C... to help you understand how David fights, want them to have a fight?" Noche asked.

"Why are you trying to pull me into this?" David asked boredly.

"Um I wasn't planning to have him fight him but why not?" Nobody said.

"Are you trying to kill me!? I saw what he did to Vanitas Xemnas Zexion Vexen and Xigbar!" Sky tells me terrified.

"That's only when he's mad, besides you have insurance so your safe." Nobody says.

"Fine." Sky said glaring at me.

"Authors..." David scoffed.

"Heard that!" Noche announced.

"What do I care?" David asked.

"I know right." Sky laughed.

"You know I can kill you off right now right?" Nobody tells Sky.

"I know but you won't." Sky said happily.

"OCs just don't listen and do what there told do they Noche?" Nobody asked.

"Hey!" Sky yells.

"I never wanted one who would listen really. I like the fact he has his own will." Noche chuckles.

David has a Small Smile before a neutral look at Sky.

"Alright then." David said then creates a steel sword.

"Eh I just wanted one that wouldn't smart off at me I got Sky." Nobody complained.

Sky sighed then looked at David.

"Time fight I guess?" Sky said.

Sky summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Fight Time!" I bellowed.

Nobody grabs popcorn.

"Alright lets do this!" David says with a blank look.

David disappears then reappears behind Sky with a slice to his back.

Sky flips forward cast firaga and does an X slash.

David takes the Firaga with no problem then simply side-steps to dodge the X slash. David responds by charging up a sword beam and sending it at Sky.

Sky gets hit flys back. Stands up and does Sonic Blade follow by Blade Spark.

David parries the Sonic blade and creates a Dark barrier to Block the Blade Spark.

"You just don't give up do you? Good cause neither do I!" Sky says with a smirk.

Sky dodge rolls over to him cast blinding light slashes then jumps up and shoots triple firaga followed by deep freeze.

David, slightly blinded, unleashes a Powerful Dark Shockwave canceling out all attacks. David blinks a couple times until he can see again. He looks at Sky and creates Multiple Dark Spears and send them at Sky.

Sky backflips but gets hit by one. Casts Curaga.

"Can't hit you can I?" Sky asks.

Sky runs to the top of Memory Skyscraper, then jumps and dives.

Sky holds out Oathkeeper and and the wind is seen when he comes down.

David looks up and his mouth twitches into a slight smile.

"Alright..." David says.

David reaches into his pocket and pulls out Multiple Smoke bombs then throws them down. When the smoke dissipates David is gone.

"This dude gots tricks! Why didn't you do this with me?" Sky yells.

"Shut up and do gaining shield." Nobody yells and moving to get a better spot.

Sky does Gaining Shield and a white aura surrounds him.

A few seconds later Dark tendrils sprout out of multiple locations and wraps themselves around Sky's limbs and immobilizes him.

"How did I know?" Sky says with a slight grin.

Sky summons wind that goes around him and turns to a tornado and slips out the dark tendrils. Then he slices them.

"I have to admit you are the toughest opponent I ever faced." Sky says as a grin turns to a goofy smile then he stops being a tornado.

Multiple Shadow versions of David appear and charges at Sky.

Sky jumps up and slams to the ground making a earthquake making destroying all shadow versions

"Getting tired yet? I can do this all day!" Sky pants

He drinks rejuvenation potion.

David watches from the Top of Memories Skyscraper.

"..."

A new wave off both Tendrils and Shadow versions Charge Sky.

Sky jumps up and runs up the building towards David sending Samurai Nobodys for the tendrils and shadows.

David cracks his jaw and punches the top of the Sky Scraper. At first nothing happens then suddenly cracks run down the building from the point David hit it and it falls apart. David vanishes and reappears on another building watching Sky to see how he handles this.

Sky hops from piece to piece then summons a dark corridor jumps through it and appears behind David.

"Nice try, almost had me." Sky laughs.

David, the instant he was done saying that, elbows hard into Sky's gut causing blood to come out of his mouth.

David picks Sky up by the neck and throws him hard onto the floor.

"... Do you always talk so much during a fight?" David asks.

Sky sees blood then his eyes change to yellow and his hair black and Demonic wings sprouted.

"I can never shut up." Sky says in a deep voice that is not his own.

Sky rolls over to David, punches him then tackles him off the edge where both are falling then Sky summon a portal and they go back in front of the building then a dark aura goes around him and shoots a dark beam at David.

David lands a little roughly, but recovers in time to shoot a beam back at Sky's attack making them clash.

Sky then tries to push forward sparks flying.

David's aura flares around David as he uses more Ki to strengthen his attack pushing Sky's attack back towards him.

Sky gets down on a knee refusing to give up then resummons Oblivion and shoots a blast of light as his eyes change back to blue and his hair brown and the wings disappear, then they both blast back. Sky and David both pant standing far away from each other then Sky falls.

David stands up and looks at the Destruction. David snaps fingers and the Area is completely Fixed. David walks over to Sky and pulls out of his jacket a Drink of the Gods and gets Sky to drink it.

After Sky is done Drinking it his body is completely healed and Stamina restored.

"Thanks, sorry my. Dark side came out. Never happened before in battle, guess cause you made me see my own blood." Sky says rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey nice effort Sky, I say with a little more training you might last longer." Nobody says with a small chuckle.

David offers a hand.

"That was enough power to fight a Super sayian for a little bit." David says.

"Thanks, but your one tough dude." Sky says with a grin.

"Friends?" Sky says with his hand outstretched.

David looks at it for a second then smiles and shakes it.

"Friends." David says.

"I am surprised at Sky though, he never used his heart powers." Nobody says.

"Aw man! I forgot about those!" Sky whines.

"Heart Powers?" Noche asks.

"Oh, it where Sky can use any powers his friends can do. He always tried to make friends, then well he had so many that ability just sorta happened." Nobody says.

Sky grins.

"Well we'll see you later, Sky probably wants to train now." Nobody says.

Sky teleports.

"Man. Now I gotta walk!" Nobody complains.

Nobody walks off.

X.X

Me: and I walked too far then I should've. Someone took the gummi ship! *glares at Sky*

Sky: *whistles innocently*

Nhojx: I still am waiting for my paycheck.

Me: *sighs* here's 20 munny.

Noche: well all of that didn't happen.

David: after I said super sayian we just left.

Me: I know but we came back and you and Sky became friends and yada yada yada so I decided to just put it on there.

Sky: Review!


	2. Sky vs David … again

Me: WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EPIC BATTLE BETWEEN SKY AND DAVID WE HAVE A NEW CAMERA MAN XINEK.

Sky: …

Xinek: Nhojx quit because he wasn't getting paid any more.

Noche: well at least you listen to my advice about putting this in the second chapter.

David: …

Xinek: I don't think either of these guys likes what happens.

Sky: the nobody 0 owns only Xinek, the camera, myself and half the plot.

Sky grabs David's foot and twists it to where it breaks. Then he instantly heals then does force push and knocks David on his butt.

That David a suddenly turns black and gets destroyed. David: David connects with a Powerful kicks to Sky's back sending him Flying.

Sky dodges the kick.

"You defiantly got more powerful."

Sky kicks him and David flys back.

"but so have I." Sky says.

David lands casually hands still in his pockets.

"Well now lets see how strong." David says.

Sky smirks.

"Nice landing." Sky says.

Sky runs at David and slams his foot on the side of his head. He summons Keyblades and starts slashing.

David ducked under the kick and before Sky could slash he whips his hand out of his pocket and slashes with the knife he had in his hand making a huge gash on the side of Sky's gut.

The gash heals quickly. He summons his keyblades and slashed at David making a huge gash. Then he bent reality to make the ground hold david down.

"Own powers used against you." Sky says.

David smirks and sends a shockwave of his power.

"Is useless against me." David says.

The gash heals and he kicks Sky in the chest breaking a few ribs then strikes sky with His reality powers locking his heartpowers up so he can't use them.

Sky heals instantly. He attempts to activates heart power but fails.

"Now its time to go." Sky says.

He slashes David hard then cuts him leaving a huge gash then followed by a slice that slashes his his stomach blood comes out.

All injuries heal. Gives a strong upper cut to Sky's jaw and feels a satisfing crack.

Sky heals instantly. He then slash frantically. He dispels keyblades.

"Kama! Kama! Ha!" Sky yelled.

Then a blast of blue energy leaves his hands.

David raises his eyebrow at the misaid attack.

"I believe you mean..." David says.

He gets into a front stance hunched slightly over with his hands cupped.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" David yells.

Thrusts his hands forward with a Blast of energy shooting out of them at least twice as powerful and met little resistance from Sky's attack. The Kamehameha hits Sky harshly injuring him far more than it is possible to instantly heal.

Sky instantly heals and smirks.

"You can't be forgetting my signature move have you? I haven't been gone that long." Sky says

Sky summons keyblades.

Sky rushes towards David. Sky disappears. David feels multiple hits attack. David flys to the ground.

David vanishes right before hitting the ground.

Sky smirks.

He roars as a shockwave goes everywhere and it hits David and David becomes visible.

David disappears and reappears in front of Sky then unleashes a devistatingly quick and powerful combo.

Sky flips backwards.

"So are you done holding back or are we going to continue to have a play date?" Sky asks with a chuckle.

"Please I've been waiting for you." David says. "Likely excuse." Sky says. Sky goes into Fallen Angel Form. Black Oath replaces Oblivion. He disappears then reappears behind David and slashes him hard breaking David's spine.

David Creepily back bends completely backwards then with a creepy smile his upper body somehow turns to face Sky with out moving his lower body.

"What? Is that it?" David asks.

Multiple clones of Sky form. They all rush at David and start slashing repeatedly. They all come back to Sky. He slashes David every slash encasing him in a larger block of ice until he is in 300 feet of ice.

The Ice begins to shake and crack then signs of David's aura seeps out of the cracks until with his Shout the Ice is destroyed.

"It will take a lot more to take me out!" David yells Shivering from the cold.

Sky says, "Wasn't trying to take you out."

Sky smirks.

He brings his arm up. He brings 4 fingers up.

"Let's do this." Sky yells.

David Raises an eyebrow at the four fingers but uses fire magic to warm himself up. David gets into a fighting stance.

"Come on lets do this." David says.

Sky then power surges from the four fingers. Sky accessed his heart powers. Then Sky disappears.

David Closes eyes and senses Sky's Ki and turns and blasts Sky with a Wave of Ki.

Sky falls to the ground hurt. Then Sky turns into a log. Sky comes into view and dismisses his keyblades. Sky takes a breath and sends a slash of fire from his fingertips to David.

David Fires off multiple Ki Blasts shredding through the flames and hitting Sky.

Sky takes a deep breath and stays calm. He holds out two fingers. And then REDIRECTS the Ki blasts.

David deflects the redirected Ki blasts and Creates a .45 Magnum Revolvers and quickly fires off multiple shots.

"Soap!" Sky yells.

Lt Soap appears.

"get the team let's get the winged boy!" Sky yells.

The teams from all Call of Duties MWs appeared and started shooting at David.

David dodges and creates a barrier then gets out a radio.

"Forward Unto Dawn do you read me? Requesting aid, I repeat requesting aid." David says into the radio.

A pod drops next to him and opens to reveal the Master .

"David is this the enemy?" Master Chief (MC) says.

David nods.

A Blue woman appears in the helmet of MC.

"Well this shouldn't be much of a fight." The woman says.

MC Aims with his Assault Rifle and fires at Sky and the CoD Teams while ODST's begin to land and fire at the teams as well.

Sky opens a CoD and uses the wind to blow them through it.

"I hope they don't get lost in the Keyblade Graveyard." Sky says.

Sky runs at David and sends a powerful blow across his jaw knocking David to the ground blood coming from a crack in his head and his mouth.

David growls as he Force Heals his jaw and head.

"Come on!" David yells.

Aura Flares powerfully with a little bit of electricity in it.

Sky goes into Fallen Angel Form and summons keyblades. Sky smiles determinedly.

"You ready lightning boy?" Sky taunts.

"Your insane." David says shaking his head.

David Creates a CoD and MC and his Squads return to the Battle field.

"I know." Sky says.

Sky opens a CoL and everyone from KH: Salvation walks through.

Aura, David's girlfriend waves at David.

"you guys mind holding them off?" Sky asks.

Sky points at MC and his squad. Everyone runs at MC and his squad.

Sky rushes at David. I will not lose this time.

David waves at Aura before interrupting Sky's rush with a punch to the face.

"Sorry but, with Aura here I can't afford to lose." David says.

Sky flys to the ground and hits the ground HARD!

"SKY!" Airie, Sky's girlfriend, yells.

Sky rushes over to him and cries.

"Sky!" Airie says then kisses him.

Sky wakes up fully rejuvenated.

"And I am not gonna lose because Airie is here so get ready David!" Sky yells.

Sky slams into David and sends multiple punches to the face.

David Flares his Aura again and Sky is pushed back while the aura now has a constant stream of electricity in it.

"I'm still not trying Sky."

Sky smirks.

"And who said I was?"

David charges up. His aura begins to become bigger as he charges until the sheer force of his Aura destroys the land around him forcing giant pieces of rock to separate from the ground and rise until with a yell he charges completely destroying everything around him and a huge crater underneath him. David's Aura is practically out of control with electricity.

"I can tell you right now that your attacks aren't going to do anything to me." David says.

Sky puts a shield around the group.

"Finally."

Wind swarms around him and power surges through him energy flys through him. Wind blows everywhere as hurricanes spawn off of him, though he just looks normal. Sky summons his keyblades.

"Now let's see how far I have gone." Sky says.

Sky jumps and goes straight through the Aura and slashes him one time.

David doesn't block and the Keyblade hits him but, does nothing.

Sky smiles.

"I knew it. So let's see … Avatar State!" Sky yells.

A giant blue Aura surrounds him. The keyblades grow larger to fit the 50 ft Avatar State. He hits David and David flys about 10 ft.

"Now let's see what you will do!" Sky says, his voice magnified and echoed, as a white aura says.

David suddenly hits Sky on the jaw with a powerful uppercut breaking his jaw effortlessly.

Sky heals quickly and becomes stronger and sends David a blast that knocks him a football field back.

Suddenly David's body rips apart and is turned into multiple ravens.

"WOAH!" Sky said astonished.

The Ravens multiple and surround Sky flying around him quickly in a cyclone sort of way Blocking most of view from anything.

Sky uses his wind to blast them all back.

The Wind was useless and the Ravens closed in on him instead of getting farther away. Yesterday 12:21PM Sky sighs and teleports away.

He finds that he is unable to and that his body refuses to do what he wants.

Sky thinks, "Calm down stuff like this has happened before. Remember what Toff told you."

Sky takes a deep breath. His foot slides against the Earth. Then Sky sends the ground up and breaks through the crows.

"FREEZE!" Sky yells.

All the crows get frozen.

The Ravens disappear and the place turned into a white void.

Sky smirks.

Sky concentrates.

Then they are on a snowy mountain with a devastating blizzard.

Sky sends multiple freezing spells at David.

The spells hit absolutely nothing and the area once again became a white void and everything horrible that has ever happened to Sky happens again.

"MOM! DAD! JOHN! AIRIE! XINEK! XEIRIA! DAVID! AURA! RAXUA! JOHN! DAVID!" Sky cries.

Sky curls in a ball.

Sky begins to see what would happen in the future.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sky cries.

Sky gets up shakingly.

"Is that all?" Sky says not smiling anymore.

David's Voice: Nope.

Continues.

-In real life-

David Has his thumb against Sky's head.

"Wonder when he is going to notice he isn't fighting me..." David says.

David Sees an angry Airie.

"...Hello." David says a bit worried.

Sky memories still flooding through his head. He starts to swing in anger.

~in real life~

"Why is Sky crying and laying down?" Airie says her hand twitching, wanting to summon her keyblade.

David shrugs.

"Beats me. I only trapped him in his mind...his mind might be forcing him to go through terrible memories. Incidents that he hasn't adressed yet or fears he has yet to conquer." David says.

"David! Look out! Why aren't you using your reality powers!" Sky yells.

David gets beaten down.

"We are in the cold!" David yells.

Scene changes.

"I hate you!" She says as she takes off ring and throws it at him, "we are through!"

Scene changes.

"DAD!" Someone who looks a good bit like Airie says.

"Who are you?" Sky asks.

"You forgot your own daughter?! I see why mom left you." The girl says.

Scene changes.

John commits suicide.

Scene changes.

David: we are no longer friends.

~real life~

Sky can't breathe.

"No. Please." Sky cries.

Tears stream down Sky's face.

"SKY!" Airie yells running to Sky, "Please be okay!"

Airie kisses him.

Sky still trap in dream state.

David blinks and steps back a few steps then snaps his fingers waking him up. David floats up a bit.

Sky wakes up coughing and shaking.

"Nonononononononononoitcanthappennopleasenotthat!" Sky cries.

Sky looks around.

"What happen?" Sky asked in a shaky voice.

"You mind tortured you with memories and fears that you have." David explains.

Sky grits teeth.

"You did it didn't you?" Sky says full of anger.

"I only locked you in your mind. It seems your trying to repress and ignore somethings...doing that will only make them stronger." David says.

"Those memories and thoughts were locked away so I would never have to think of them again. The whole time I was training away from everyone they appeared!" Sky yelled shaking in anger, "I kept them locked so I would come back! I thought of just leaving and giving myself a memory wipe so stuff like that would never happen!"

Sky roars, literally.

Airie moves back.

"Sky?" Airie says softly.

Sky goes into Demon Form.

"I will end you!" Sky roars.

Sky rushes at David punching him knocking him towards the sky and hurting him badly.

This time David really powers up to enough power to fight a Super sayain 3.

"Hmph. Raging won't get you anywhere." David says.

"You are a dead man, Graves!" Sky yells.

Sky grips David's throat and starts to choke him then chokeslams him into the ground.

David uses both of his feet and kicks him hard off of him while sending him flying.

Sky stops in mid-air and sends a powerful blast that hits him and damages him bad.

David takes it but, his aura shields him from the majority of the blast slowly walks up to Sky confident and not scared in the slightest.

Sky smiles wickedly.

Sky slashes David and stabs his keyblade through chest.

David looks down at the keyblade but, shocks Sky by continuing forward and forcing the keyblade through his chest more unflinchingly.

Sky smirks evilly and sends the electricity back to David.

David still doesn't flinch as he reaches the hilt of the blade.

David unleashes a Powerful Ki Blast directly at Sky's head causing him to be knocked far back.

David grasps the hilt of the blade and pulls it out of himself.

"You can't win." David tells Sky fiercely.

Sky darkness pulsed off of him. He smiled evilly.

"That's what you think." Sky says in his demonic voice.

He starts hitting David with double power than ever before.

He starts slicing and slashing David.

David Taking practically no damage and responds with one punch to Sky's temple knocking him out and sending him flying to Airie's feet.

"Take good care of him...I don't think he will want to see me again."

David Powers down and turns and walks away.

Airie: SKY!

X.X

Me: Cliffhanger!

Sky: …

Xinek: sucks to be Sky.

David: …

Xinek: and David.

Nhojx: you pay me now?

Me: NO!

Noche: why did you stop right there? There isn't much-

Me: SHHH!

Xinek: review!


	3. Sky and David make up

Me: so this is a part for David and Sky, no action, sorry.

Sky: *glares* anyways there will be a secret of mine.

Me: yep. So let's get on to the story.

Sky: The Nobody 0 owns only me and half the plot.

X.X

Sky wakes up.

"What happen?" Sky ask holding his head.

"David knocked you out and left." Airie says sadly.

"Aw man he beat me again?" Sky whines.

Airie looks at Sky confused.

"You don't remember?" Airie asked.

"What? All I remember is a bunch crows then the rest is fuzzy." Sky explained.

"Sky, David made you live through your fears." Airie told him.

"Huh?" Sky says.

"My god your hopeless." She groaned.

"Well what happen after that?" Sky asks.

"You went into Demon Form. Then you and David fought you said some mean things. It seemed as if you weren't you." Airie explains.

Sky's jaw drops.

"I gotta find DAVID!" Sky yelled.

David is sitting at his house contemplating things.

Sky teleports.

"Oh thank lord you're I thought I was going to have to go on a wild goose chase!" Sky says.

David lazily opens one of his eyes.

"...Yes?" David asks.

"DUDE I AM SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN! That wasn't me! That was … something else." Sky tries to explain.

"It matters not." David says and closes his eye again.

"Oh Great. He speaking like that." Sky thinks.

"What happened happened their is nothing to say." David says.

Sky sighs.

"Dude I am going to tell you something no one else knows. No one but us will know it, just promise you wont tell anyone." Sky says.

David opens his right eye and stares at Sky.

"...I promise." David says after a second.

Sky tells David what happen.

(Wait. What? You want me to tell you? What part of only him and David did you not understand?)

David nods.

"You have my word." David says.

Sky sighs of relief.

"So are we good?" Sky asks worried.

David nods.

"Yes but, I think we have had enough fighting today." David says simply.

Sky smirks.

"We both know you beat me, it seems I might have gotten weaker." Sky laughs.

"No...you just underestimated me." David explains.

"No I never underestimate you. Even on the first battle," Sky smiles, "I knew I was gonna lose, I said all that stuff to make you try your hardest! It worked. And I still think I got weaker … or at least I didn't train good enough."

David just continues meditating.

Sky sweatdrops.

"Um... well then see ya." Sky says then teleports.

X.X

Me: so they made up.

Sky: yep.

Me: review.


	4. David trains Sky

David nods and creates Rift. ...

"Follow me." David says then enters the Rift without looking back.

"Well time to make some new friends." Sky laughs then runs through the rift.

They Exit the Rift to 16th Century Rome.

David looks around.

"Now... which direction was it again..." David asks himself.

Sky looks around.

"Woah. This is cool!" Sky exclaims.

David gets his bearings and whistles.

For a few seconds nothing happens then two horses come up to them.

David smiles and pats the black one stroking it's mane then gets on it.

"Saddle up we need to travel as people do around here." David says without looking at him.

"You mean people don't travel by keyblades or gummi ships? Ok?" Sky says.

Sky hops on the horse and saddles up.

David sighs.

"This is the 16th century of my Original home planet... keyblades or Gummi ships don't exist here." David says.

David turns his horse and rides off.

"Woah." Sky says.

Sky turns horse, kinda shaky at first but get the hang of it. Sky catches up to David.

"So... if this is your original home then why did you leave?" Sky asks.

David is silent for a bit.

"The past of my world may be pleasant..." The David Rethinks that, "Ok maybe not pleasant but, it's better. The Future is an entirely different thing... *Sighs* I was captured by Itex , a company that own virtually every thing in the future, at a young age for Experiments. They forced onto me my powers and wings while in the process breaking me down into a empty shell that will obey there every command..." David says.

A lump forms in Sky's throat.

"Man I that has to be bad. I am sorry for bringing that up." Sky says.

Sky stays silent for a moment and stars at the sun.

"My parents died. They were killed by Xehanort's vessels. Master Sora found me and raised me as his own. Him and Kairi treated me like a son. But I went 5 years with out parents. I had nobody. I trusted people and they tried to kill me and take advantage of me. But one day I met someone and now I can trust again." Sky looks back at David, "now you know my backstory."

David smiles slightly.

"... you had it rough too it seems..." David sighs. "My story isn't done... yours and mine isn't that far apart really... Itex tried to turn me into their ultimate creation... but, it backfired I grew angry and hated them... one day I had enough and I got out of that hellhole..."

David looks down.

"Every kid in Itex dreams of maybe finding their parents... thinking because their parents they will accept them... my hope ran deeper I convinced myself even more because I already knew them." David says as memories flashing through his head, "In the end I managed to get back home thinking finally it would be all over..."

David's bangs covers his eyes.

"Instead my Family... the family I was convinced would accept me no matter what... they tried to kill me..." David says.

"Yours sounds worst then mine. I was 3 when my parents died. 5 years later I have a new person to call father, Sora, the one Alex fought. He loves me and I love him. Well enough of this depressing talk! Let's talk about something that's good!" Sky exclaims.

David stays silent remembering what he thinks to be the most important rule of his life.

"Acquire as many skills as you can, learn as much as you can, always find a way to be useful because the minute you have no more use... everyone you know... everyone you thought cared... they will toss you aside and you will see their true colors... for no one wants a freak around who can't do anything."

"Wow who told you that? I have been told something like that. "Be friends to everyone. For when you fall. Friends will pick you back up. When friends fall you pick them back up. Everyone has a light, no matter how small, you just need to make it bigger. So be friends to everyone so you can give them a piece of a brighter light."" Sky says.

David looks at him.

"No one told me..." David says then looks ahead, "I learned it the hard way..."

David snaps reins and speeds ahead.

Sky does the same, and passes David.

"Race ya!" Sky laughs.

"How can we race when I'm the only one who knows where to go?" David sighs.

Sky stops.

"Oh yeah. So how far do we have to go?" Sky asks.

"Not far..." David says.

~Two hours later~

David and Sky arrives at a town.

"Almost there Sky." David says.

Sky awakes from slumber.

"Wha-oh, well how have you and Aura been?" Sky asks.

David blinks.

"Ok...? That was random... Fine I guess..." David says.

They enter the town when multiple armored guards approach them.

David looks at Sky.

"Let me do the talking." David says.

(a good portion of this is Italian so I will translate.)

"Voi due! Chi sei e cosa stai facendo?" The guard asks. (You two! What are you doing!?)

"Mio buon signore, noi siamo qui per visitare alcuni parenti e amici può sapere perché questo riguarda te?" David says.(My good sir, we are here to visit some relatives and friends can to know why this regards you?)

Guard narrows eyes.

"Po 'di rispetto o possiamo semplicemente ti arrestare per andare contro l'Impero!" Guard says.(Little 'respect or we can simply stop you to go against the Empire!)

David bows in his seat.

"Perdonami mio signore Ero solo curioso su quello che lo stato di emergenza." David tells the guard.(Forgive me, my lord, I was just curious on what the state of emergency)

Guard relaxes a bit.

"Molto bene dato che sai che il tuo posto ... c'è un assassino a piede libero qui in giro uccidendo i Templari che custodiscono il popolo." Guard says.(Very well since you know your place ... there is an assassin on the loose around here killing the Templars who guard the people.)

David Fake Gasps convincingly.

"Assassino!? Il nervo ... così sono sicuro che voi belle guardie otterrete l'Assassino in tempo do." David says.(Assassins! The nerve ... so I'm sure you will get the finest guards in time. Assassin!)

Guard smirks arrogantly then walks off with his troops.

David grimaces, "Well..."

"Um I am gonna guess they thought we were Assassins?" Sky says.

David shakes head.

"No... their just Arrogant guards..." David says.

David looks around and sees a man in robes shouting news to the people and from the sound of it an assassin is involved.

"Let me do something..." David says.

"Like I can stop you." Sky chuckles.

David gets off his horse walks over whispers into the man's ear and discreetly gives him a bag full of gold coins. As David walks back to his Horse the Man starts yelling about something else.

"Did they something about a murderess?" Sky asks. (Murderess is another word for Assassin, at least on google translate.)

"Murderess? No why?" David asks.

"Um ... nothing." Sky says.

David gets back onto his seat.

"Shall we?" David says as continues forward.

"Sure."

David finally leads them to the tallest Tower. Surprisingly they don't even realize that this is the base... or at least one of them.

"So who is the guy who is kinda like your dad?" Sky asks.

"Which reminds me..." David says turning to Sky, "You will not mention that to Ezio got it? He doesn't need to know that."

"Sure what are friends for?" Sky says.

David enters the Tower and leads Sky.

"Now be careful and don't stray from me this is a base," David says then urns behind him, "For...Assassin's..."

David looks around frantically.

"Where did he go!?" David says.

"I am terrified, I. Am. Invisible." Sky whispers.

David hears where he is and grabs him while forcing him to be visible.

"Why are you Terrified?" David asks.

"I have a bad feeling about this, let's call it a gut feeling."

"Listen stick with me and you will be fine." David sighs.

"So do we have to walk to the top?" Sky asks.

David shakes his head. "No The top is just for look outs come on Ezio has to be here somewhere."

David walks ahead.

"ok" Sky says then follows David. 7/01 David sees his Mentor talking to some Recruits.

"Well let's go." Sky says.

David walks up respectfully to his Mentor, Ezio.

Ezio turns and smiles.

"David! Cosa ti porta qui?" Ezio says.(What brings you here?)

David smiles.

"Pensato che avrei potuto visitare e vedere se avete avuto posti di lavoro per me." David says.(Thought that I could visit and see if you had any jobs for me.)

Ezio puts his hand on David's shoulder.

"Si lavora troppo." Ezio says.(It works too.)

"Io sono qui per aiutare" Sky smirks at David then bows.(I am here to help)

Ezio looks at Sky.

"E tu sei?" Ezio says.(And you are?)

"Un nuovo amico ... Credo che lui è un buon combattente che ha solo bisogno di adattarsi a qui invece della magia che usa." David says.(A new friend ... I think he is a good fighter who just needs to fit in here instead of the magic he uses.)

Sky bows.

"Voglio imparare." Sky says.(I want to learn)

Ezio raises eyebrow and gestures for David to speak with him alone.

"Imparare? Egli vuole essere un assassino?" Ezio asks.(Learning? He wants to be an assassin?)

David shrugs.

"Mi batte. Lui è un buon combattente, ma, uccidere qualcuno? Io non sono sicuro se ce l'ha in lui ... poi di nuovo non si può basare queste cose fuori apparenze ..." David says.(It beats me. He is a good fighter, but, to kill someone? I'm not sure if he has in him ... then again I can not base these things off appearances ...)

Sky leans against a wall.

Ezio examines Sky.

"... Vai fargli vedere quello che facciamo." Ezio says.(Go show him what we do.)

David nods.

"Come dici tu Mentor." David says then walks over to his room in the Tower.(As you say Mentor.)

Ezio gestures for Sky to come over.

Sky walks over.

"David sarà che vi mostra in giro e quello che facciamo, così come alcune delle armi che usiamo ... queste cose che usiamo e che non può essere scoperto dai Templari che sarà necessario mantenere il secert." Ezio says.(David will be showing you around and what we do, as well as some of the weapons that we use ... these things that we use and that can not be discovered by the Templars who will need to maintain secret.

Sky looks at Ezio.

"Sì, signore." Sky says.(Yes sir)

Ezio nods.

"Buono." Ezio says.(Good.)

David comes back out of his room in his Assassin's Outfit.

Sky looks at David.

"So what are we doing?" Sky asks David.

David smiles.

"Well... we going to make a trip to one of the bigger Cities." David says then looks at Ezio.

"Controllare sulla Gilda dei Ladri e verificare sulla mia sorella." Ezio says.(Check the Thieves Guild and check on my sister.)

David nods, "Prendo fatto."(I'll get done.)

"Let's go." Sky says.

David nods and leads Sky out of the Tower.

"Oh...wait a minute please." David says then runs off for a little bit then comes back, "Alright that's done."

"Let go!" Sky cheers.

David smiles and get the horses again.

"Follow me." David says.

David snaps the reins and goes off.

Sky snaps reins and follows David.

David when Sky catches up.

"Anything you would like to know about my Job?" David asks.

"Sure how about umm... all of it." Sky jokes.

"Well I suppose I should start with the Conflict... As far back as recorded history can follow the Assassin's and the Templars have fought against each other for a simple reason. We Assassins enjoy the freedom to choose and change as we please. The templars however believe it is best to rule with an iron fist making everyone be the same and act accordingly to their will. There has been some rare moments for some team ups between the sides but, it never worked... anyways both sides are looking for artifacts of the First Civilization." David says then looks at him and continues, "We will get into that later. Anyways rumors are spreading that the Templars have found the Artifact they are looking for the Apple of Eden. Whoever wields the Apple can control the minds of mankind their is a catch though.

"So are we going to destroy it? I mean if the Assassins believe in free will we are going to destroy it because it would take away all free will." Sky asks.

David shakes his head.

"We are not going to destroy it their is more than one Function for the Apple it is also a key of sorts. Anyways the catch is only those of a certain bloodline can use the Apple without losing their minds." David says.

"Well I am most likely not touching it." Sky says then uses wind powers to float. "My butt is getting sore."

David snaps fingers and Sky's magic is disabled.

"No magic! You will freak everyone out!" David yells.

Sky hits the saddle hard.

"Ow! Well if we are in a fight am I allowed to use my keyblade?"

"No."

They arrive in Town.

"... you still might need a weapon..." David says.

David gets off the horse and walks over to the armory and talks to the Smith.

David returns with a Florentine Falchion.

"Use this instead." David says.

Sky sighs.

"I will. But if things get to bad I bringing out Oathkeeper. Now let's go." Sky tells David.

David nods and leads him through a crowd of people.

"David, I have a question." Sky says.

David nods and gestures for him to continue.

"What made you want to travel though universes?" Sky asks. 7/01 David pauses for a Second then continues and leads him into an alley.

"...I wasn't accepted in my original home... even among those that have escaped Itex I was considered a Freak to the Freaks." David says, beneath the Hood he looks Sky directly in the eyes, "I wanted to escape my depressing life to start anew that's why I travel... that's why I search... In hopes I will find a universe that will accept me."

Sky looks David in the eye.

"Well no matter what you do. I will always accept you. You are my friend til the end of time and maybe after that." Sky says.

David smiles then gets serious.

"Well since we are here we may as well take the quicker way."

David climbs up the nearby House.

"Come on." David signals.

Sky climbs up ladder quickly.

"Che cosa stai facendo!" A random person yells.(What are you doing?)

"Tetto a secco" Sky says then says to David, "let's go."(Roof cleaning)

David rolls eyes.

"If that worked things would be easier..." David says.

"Guardie! Guardie! Ottenere quelle persone fuori di qui!" The random person says.(Guards! Guards! Get those people out of here!)

David leads Sky across the Roof tops in a hurry jumping from Roof to Roof.

"Ehi, tu! Ferma!" The guard yelled.(Hey you! Stop!)

David jumps off the roof to a nearby tree and runs across the branches to another roof.

Sky follows David.

"I had to think of something." Sky groans.

"Tip one if a person sees you immediately get out of sight especially if it is a guard." David says.

"Well I would've been invisible but someone disabled my powers." Sky says coolly.

David: sighs.

"Your the one who wanted to learn this." David replies.

They jump Roof to Roof then hides behind a watch center on the roof that has two guards patrolling.

"...tell me Sky... what do you think about Killing?" David asked.

"I have killed Heartless. I can kill people who do injustice." Sky replies.

David looks at him.

"Very well..." David says.

David draws a Throwing knife and throws it expertly and it impales the first guard's throat.

2nd Guard Sees David.

"Assas-!" He says.

He gets impaled and stopped screaming.

David goes over and searches their bodies then pockets their gold coins, the knifes, and anything else of interest.

"Do they gotta bow? I am good with accuracy." Sky whispers.

David shakes his head.

"No."

David reaches over his shoulder and pulls out a small crossbow.

"Here use my Crossbow." David says.

"Like Xigbar's arrowguns. I can use these quite nicely." Sky says.

"No... these are single load you have to reload every time you use it and that can be a painfully slow process at times." David says.

David stands up and looks around.

"No Guards that I can see..." David says.

David jumps to the next roof and keeps on going.

Sky smirks.

"All I need is one." Sky says then follows David.

David looks down on a roof seeing two guards.

"Hmm..."

David sees Sky out off the corner of his eyes then smiles and jumps off the roof. In Mid-air he flicks his wrists and two Hidden Blades come out then he stabs both guards in the neck and take them down right before he lands.

Sky follows, but rolls when he hits the ground.

"Let me get one next time." Sky whines.

"I'm suppose to be showing you what we have." David chuckles.

David puts his wrists back making the blades retract.

"Come on we are almost there." David says.

"Fine." Sky follows.

David goes around the corner with Sky and hears people screaming in terror.

Guards Rush by pushing past the two to see what's wrong.

David smiles.

"Dead bodies are an excellent distraction." David says.

Sky looks concerned.

"Your telling me." Sky says.

David turns to him.

"We are here." David says then turns and enter a pub.

"The Apple of Eden is in a pub?" Sky asks. *

Then shrugs and follows David in pub.

"Woah kinda crowded." Sky says.

David sighs.

"It's not here... we are checking up on the Thieves." David explains.

David goes over to a man Sitting down with a group of people seemingly guarding him and talks to him. David sighs in annoyance.

Sky walks over to the bartender.

"Some water please." Sky says.

Hands some gold coins.

David sighs again when the man won't comply and in a flash has a knife to his throat and is stating some threats.

The man nods quickly and leads him to the back.

Sky notices and follows.

David sounding very annoyed and slams his fist on the table to make his point clear.

The man gulps and nods in acceptance then quickly says a apology.

David nods and starts to leave the Pub.

Sky follows David, then glares at the man.

"Who is the guy?" Sky asks.

David sighs.

"Just the leader of this Guild." David says then shakes his head. "Thief through and through tried to make me pay to get back there."

Sky small chuckle.

"I bet he regrets it now." Sky says.

"He knows his place now." David says then leads Sky through the Streets to a Mansion of sorts.

"Well we going in?" Sky asks then walks forward.

David stops him.

"Tell me... are you in love with anyone?" David asks.

Sky stops completely and looks at the ground while blushing.

"Yes. Her name is Airie." Sky says.

David nods.

"Alright then when we go into there... well you'll see."

They walk into the mansion and their are many Extremely attractive girls in clothing that leaves little to the imagination. Four girls approach them and make their normal seductive routine.

"This is where Aleeya should be." Sky mutters.

"Signore io sono qui per lavoro, se non fossi tu non mi vedessero qui." David says unaffected.(Lord I'm here to work, if not you were not here to see me.)

"Andiamo ... Scommetto che si lavora sodo ... perché non rilassarsi in modo da poter prendersi cura di voi?" One girl says.(Come on ... I bet you work hard ... why not relax so we can take care of you?)

"Basta che mi prendere per Claudia!" David growls.(Just take me to Claudia!)

The girl nods and leads him while the other three try there luck with Sky.

"Vieni con noi vi aiuterà a rilassarvi" One girl says.(Come with us to help you relax)

"No!" Sky says.(No.)

"per favore! Ci prenderemo cura di voi." Another says.(Please! We'll take care of you.)

"Io non sono qui per tradire la mia ragazza. Prendimi per Claudia, come pure!" Sky barks then glares at girls.(I'm not here to betray my girlfriend. Take me to Claudia as well!)

Girls blinks and nods then gives him Directions.

-In Claudia's room-

David sitting down.

"Giuro Claudia vostre ragazze ha reso una gara a chi mi può suduce." David says.(Claudia swear your girls made it a competition to see who they can suduce.)

Claudia raises an Eyebrow.

"Si può biasimarli? Tu sei l'unico maschio che ha ogni camminato attraverso questo posto non interessata o difensiva del loro fascino." Claudia says.(Can you blame them? You are the only man who has every walked through this place is not concerned or defensive of their charm.)

David sighs.

"In ogni modo quello che hanno le ragazze scoperto?(In any case, what do the girls know?)

Sky leans against the wall.

"Se posso chiedere, perché quelli che non sono interessati siano quelli che tentano di sedurre?" Sky asks.(If I may ask, why those who are not interested are those that they try to seduce?)

David chuckles.

"1. Lo vedono come una sfida. 2. Potrebbero credono che sia un insulto che non sono attratti da loro. 3. È il loro lavoro a sedurre chiunque entra da quella porta." David says.(1. They see it as a challenge. 2. You might believe that it is an insult that they are not attracted to them. 3. It's their job to seduce anyone who walks through that door.)

Claudia nods.

Sky nods.

"Ok poi proseguire" Sky says.(Ok then continue)

Claudia about to continue when a woman's scream is heard.

David goes out the door to check on things. A drunken man is trying to force a new girl to... well you know.

Girl struggling.

"Per favore! Lasciare andare via me non mi interessa!" The girl says.(Please! Let go off me I do not care!)

Man staggering but, not letting go of her.

"Di che stai parlando di te puttana? Naturalmente siete interessati è per questo che sei venuto qui. Tutte le ragazze qui sono disperati." The man says.(What are you talking about you bitch? Of course you are interested that's why you came here. All the girls here are desperate.)

David growls hating when a Woman is being manhandled.

"Oh, e sono sicuro che sai che bastardo ubriaco!" David yells.(Oh, and I'm sure you know that drunk bastard!)

Man hears and looks at David.

"Certo che lo so, dopo esistono tutte le donne per compiacerci." The man says.(Of course I do, after all women exist to please us.)

David eyes narrow and throws a knife at the man.

Sky runs out to see a knife in the man. He pulls out the crossbow and shoots the man between the eyes.

"Rimanere morto. È patetica scusa di uomo." Sky says.(Stay dead. You pathetic excuse for a man.)

Girl trembling.

David goes over and comforts her.

Claudia looks at Sky.

"Hai alcuni tratti bene a voi ... si potrebbe fare un Assassino multa." Claudia says.(You have some good traits to you ... you could make an Assassin fine.)

Sky looks at the man.

"Nessuno innocente merita di essere trattato così. Se questo era Airie ..." Sky says then trails off.(No one deserves to be treated as innocent. If this was Airie ...)

Claudia smiles.

"Ah ... hai qualcuno che ami ... lei è fortunata ad averti.(Ah ... you have someone you love ... she is lucky to have you.)

"No," Sky says then looks at Claudis, "Io sono fortunato ad averla."(No ... I am lucky to have her.)

Claudia just smiles.

-After being informed-

David leading Sky back.

Sky mouth still clenched.

"I should've done more to that guy. He should've been tortured." Sky fumes.

David looks at him.

"He was dead when you shot him. Their are going to be people like that nothing we can do about it." David says.

Sky eyes flickering from blue to yellowish gold.

"But I can still try." Sky says then takes a deep breath.

His eyes return normal as he says, "where are we going now?"

David looks at him.

"..."

Turns and continues walking.

"We are going back to the tower." David says.

Thief runs in front of David and stops him and says something in a hurry.

David nods.

Thief runs off.

Sky asks curiously, "what did he say?"

David simply says, "Oh just a raid that I'm going to. I'm gonna be a little late after I drop you off though..."

"Aww." Sky pouts.

"Unless... you want to help?" David says.

"Sure. Airie wont be back til a good while so why not?" Sky says.

David smiles.

"Then let's take to the rooftops." David says.

-At the docks-David:

Behind crates examining the situation. There are quite a bit of Guards for just a few weapons...

Sky stares at the guards intensely. They pass out. Sky looks at David and smiles.

David Blinks.

"Ok how did you do that?" David asks as he signals the thieves to get the weapons.

Sky looks at David.

"Master Sora taught me. Had no magic at all to do with it either" Sky smiles.

"Ok then..." David says.

Thief: walks up to David confused. David looks at him then gestures to lead him.

Thief leads them to one of the Cargo.

Sky follows.

David opens the Cargo and stays silent.

"...We may have a problem..." David says.

David brings out a Musket.

"... Guns have been invented." David says.

Well. Then looks like we have to bring it up a notch." Sky says the grabs a musket.(Everyone grab one of these! * Holds up musket * We'll need them!)

"Ognuno afferrare uno di questi!" Sky holds up musket, "Avremo bisogno di loro!"

Thieves grabs as many as they can carry.

David Instructs them to bring it to Ezio.

David sighs.

"Mankind has just created their most destructive tool..." David says.

"Well then we better get ready." Sky says.

David nods.

"Well that's what I do plus some more things here and there did you learn what you wanted to learn?" David asks.

"Yeah. Learned a lot. Thanks." Sky says smiling.

David smiles slightly.

"Good because I want to go Home." David says.

An Eagle lands next to them with a message. David reads it then writes a reply.

"Well I'm done for now." David says and looks at Sky, "Let me Drop you off at your home I'm sure your Girlfriend is back by now."

David opens a Rift.

"Wait one question. Where did you learn to open rifts?"

David chuckles.

"In my desperation to leave my World I opened a Rift in Reality." David says.

"From then on It was pretty easy. Why do you want to know?" David asks.

"Just wondering." Sky smiles.

David smiles as he takes off his hood.

"You have proven to be a good friend." David says then creates a Devise and throws it to Sky.

"You can use that to create Rifts in Reality to go to other universes... just don't go crazy with it ok?" David says.

"I am not leaving this universe for a while. This is were Airie is. This is where I want to stay. Though I may go to other places from time to time." Sky smirks.

David smiles.

"May I meet this young lady? I must admit I am curious about her." David says.

"Sure. Hope you can summon a keyblade glider cause I don't have a gummi ship." Sky says then makes his keyblade into glider form.

David snaps fingers and is back in his normal Clothes then removes his jacket.

"Wings remember?" David says.

"Oh yeah." Sky says then flys to Radiant Garden.

David blinks.

"Then again I don't want to fly right now..." David puts Jacket back on then opens a Corridor of Darkness and uses it to go to Radiant Garden.

"Well come on," Sky smirks, "we might bump into Aura."

David is eating a Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

Sky walks to a Castle.

"Dilan, Aeleus. My friend and I would like to see the princess." Sky says.

"Is he gonna cause trouble?" Dilan asks.

Aeleus moves spear. "If he's a friend of Sky he is ok." Aeleus says.

Dilan moves spear.

"Let's go." Sky says then walks into the castle

David finishes the Ice cream. "A Princess?" He asks.

"Well after Ansem the Wise stepped down. He gave his Castle to my Master Sora. Me and his daughter never knew each other we were separated. Unknown to Sora as well as us. When Airie and I became Nobodys we found each other. After we were defeated and got our hearts back we became a couple. Master Sora saw no one better to date her than me." Sky says.

Sky walks to a servant.

"Nous sommes à la recherche pour la princesse. Nous avons des choses importantes à discuter." Sky says.(We are looking for the princess. We have important things to discuss.)

Servant: De Ciel de cours. Je vais laisser le roi sait immédiatement. Vous savez la bonne façon?(Sky course. I'll let the king know immediately. You know the right way?)

"Wee." Sky says then looks at David, "French."(Yes)

Sky walks down a hallway.

David follows.

"I only speak english and Italian." David tells Sky.

"ok." Sky says and continues to walk down the hallway.

"Stand back." Sky says.

Sky summons Oathkeeper. He aims at a wall and shoots at the spot he aimed at. A keyhole of light appears and a door forms.

"Let's go." Sky says and opens door.

David blinks and follows.

Sky tackled by a girl who kisses him repeatedly.

"Hey Airie." Sky says.

Sky kisses her back.

"I missed you so much!" Airie yells.

"Airie, this is David." Sky says then points at David.

David chuckles.

"Eager much?" David says.

Airie blushes and waves.

"Hey." Airie says.

"She hasn't seen me in a week." Sky says then looks at the ground.

David smiles in understanding.

Sky looks at Airie.

"Airie. The reason I have been gone for a while is because I was training. Sorry." Sky looks down.

Airie kisses Sky's cheek.

"It ok." Airie say happily.

Sora bursts into the room.

"Sky! Where have you been? You missed a week of training!" Sora yelled.

"I was training with my friend David." Sky explains.

Sora nods.

"I was wondering Master. May I take Airie around town." Sky asks.

Sora gives his goofy grin.

"Sure."

Sky grabs Airie and David.

"Come on you guys!" Sky yells.

Airie giggles.

David gets dragged.

"Nice to see you again Sora!" David says.

Sora waves.

"Ok David. We are going to find Aura. Come on Airie. Let's go find Aura!" Sky exclaims.

"Ok." Airie says.

David side-steps and catches Aura from a failed glomp.

"Hello my Dear." David smiles.

"How do you do that?" Aura pouts.

"Aura!" Airie yells happily.

"Hey David, I was thinking of taking Airie out. You wanna make it a double date?" Sky asks.

David smiles and helps Aura back onto her feet.

"Don't not." David says.

Aura starts smiling widely.

"I know the perfect place." Sky says.

Sky leads them to a fancy restaurant.

Sky takes them to a table. Pulls out the chair for Airie. Airie sits. Sky pushes her in.

David does the same with Aura.

Aura smiles at the attention.

"Where have you been David?" Aura asks.

David shrugs.

"Here and there and everywhere." David says.

David sits down himself.

Sky laughs.

Aura looks at Sky then Airie.

Airie looks at me with daggers.

"Where have you been." Airie asks.

"Same as David." Sky chuckles.

She stares harder.

"Um..." Sky says.

Waiter would you all like to have?

Sky sighs from relief.

"I would like to have pizza." Sky states

Waiter looks at Sky.

"Fine, Spaghetti." Sky groans.

"Same as him." Airie says.

"Medium Rare steak please." David says.

Aura looks at the menu, "Umm... Spagetti is fine."

Waiter bows and leaves.

"So David when do you think we can go …training… again?" Sky asks eagerly.

"Why were you gone for a week?" Airie asked.

"I was trying to learn David's awesome powers. And I didn't even scratch the surface." Sky says.

David blinks.

"Also he was interested in my job." David says.

Aura eyes widen slightly.

"You mean..."

David nods.

"So I can tell Airie? Ok Airie. I went to another universe with David. I learned Italian. I helped with some thieves, they are good, and I used no magic or keyblade what so ever." Sky says.

"Oh così avete imparato italiano. Sono impressionato. Ma sono ancora arrabbiata con te per non aver chiamato." Airie scolds.(Oh so you learned Italian. I'm impressed. But I'm still mad at you for not calling.)

"Ma, Airie! Non posso chiamare oltre universi. Non essere arrabbiato!" Sky whines.(But, Airie! I can not call over universes. Do not be angry!)

"Bene. Non riesco mai a stare arrabbiato con te" Airie says then kisses Sky.(Good. I can never stay mad at you)

David chuckles.

"Il mio mio qualcuno si sta divertendo." David says.(My my someone is having fun.)

Aura is completely confused.

"Qualunque sia. Penso che dovremmo tornare all'inglese per Aura lei sembra confusa." Sky says.(Whatever. I think we should go back to English for Aura she seems confused.)

Airie nods.

"Ok sorry Aura. Didn't mean to leave you out." Airie says.

Sky flashes his goofy grin.

Waiter appears with the food.

"Thank you lord I am hungry!" Sky exclaims.

David calmly eats his food.

Aura smiles and eats.

"So David when can we do it again?" Sky asks.

David finishes with his food.

"Don't know I just go where ever anyone needs me." David explains.

"Maybe we can do it again tomorrow? Master doesn't need me." Sky looks at Airie and Airie nods. "and Airie is ok with it."

"Only if Ezio needs me. I go other places you know." David says.

"Yeah! He has taken me tons of places!" Aura says.

"I'll go anywhere! I am gonna train hard! I don't wanna fail my friends. Maybe if I get strong enough I will be able to face you at full power!" Sky says fistpumping.

David looks worried.

"Don't make that your goal..." David says.

Aura rolls eyes.

"He has never gone full power he doesn't know what would happen." Aura explains.

"Well I wanna take you with you at least trying." Sky says.

David considers, "Well... maybe there is someone who can help you become stronger..."

"Who!?" Sky asks eagerly.

"I must warn you...if I am to take you to him it will be dangerous beyond what you have faced..." David warns then looks at Airie, "and to be honest he may not return."

Sky looks at Airie, "I will spend some time with her first. And Airie I promise to stay alive for you."

Airie tears up but nods.

"Of course you can come with us and I can make sure that Airie stays safe." David says looking at Airie.

"Wait... you can make sure she stays safe but, not Sky?" Aura asks.

"Well If protected him how would he become stronger?" Davids asks.

"If anyone protects Airie. Its me. I can do both." Sky says.

David looks at him.

"Trust me when I say you will have your hands too full for that." David says.

Sky looks at him in the eye.

"I would rather die than let someone else protect Airie. I promised to protect her for my lifetime. I keep my promises." Sky says.

David smiles.

"Now that is determination. I like that. Alright then if we are going to do this lets do it now. Oh... wait a second." David walks over to the Waiter and pays for the meal, "Alright now lets go."

David opens a Rift.

"I would love to go but, I have to help Rax." Aura says.

David kisses her.

"We will... at least I will... be back later." David says.

"Hey! Let's go Airie." Sky says with a grin.

Sky takes Airie's hand and leads her through the rift.

"Wait!" David yells.

They went through.

"I was going to tell them to have weapons ready...huh... they may be dead already." David says.

Aura looks at him.

"Where are you taking them?" Aura asks.

"New York red Zone." David says nonchalantly.

Aura gasps.

"David! Go now so they make it out alive." Aura yells.

David nods and enters the Rift and throws a punch at the same time.


	5. Sky scores in the Redzone laughs

Sky: Woo Hoo! Time to be awesome.

Me: and get your butt whooped!

Sky SHUT UP!

David *chuckles*

Noche: this wasn't that bad actually.

Me: because I wrote.

Noche: ...whatever you say.

Me: *smirks* I only own Sky and half the plot.

X.X

"Woah! Where's David?" Sky yelled.

Airie summons a keyblade.

"Put it away! We might mess up the universe or something like that." Sky says trying to sound smart.

Airie makes keyblade dissipate and grabs Sky's hand tighter.

They entered a ruined city full of the walking dead with mutant killers and Bio Mass strung across the City in pillars.

David enters the universe hitting a nearby infected away from them and makes the rift disappear.

"What are you two doing!? Summon your weapons!" David yells.

"We can summon them?" Sky says then summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Airie summons Destiny Embrace and Star Seeker.

"What now?"

David creates a scythe and starts cutting through more infected.

"How about killing the Infected all around us? Oh and don't let them harm you or their is a chance of you being infected." David says.

"Alright let's do this!" Sky exclaims.

Sky turns into a hurricane destroying some Infected.

Airie sonic screams and sonic blasts destroying some more.

"Brendan give me power!" Sky says happily.

Sky jumps up and slams fist down destroy the rest.

"Was that all of them?" Airie asks as she blows a strand hair out of her face.

"Not by a long shot. This entire city is full of them these are just the lowest grunts." David says.

The ground shakes.

"I think we are about to be greeted by a Goliath..." David says.

"Airie I want you stay back with David." Sky says determinedly.

I laugh then elbow Noche from the lawn chairs on the building with a forcefield around us.

"Sky is trying to be heroic." I say.

"But-" Airie starts.

"David and Airie you take long range I got him short." Sky says glaring at the Goliath.

(What? *sighs* fine. Sky wants to say he did not run away.)

"Or... we can run like crazy... I like the second option... and this is not what we are starting your training with Dude."

David rabs both of their hands and takes off and Sonic speeds.

Sky sighs and picks up Airie bridal style while using wind speed to stay caught up with David.

"Where are we going?" Sky asks.

"To steal-I mean borrow a helicopter." David says then looks at Airie, "Tell me what are your opinions on killing?"

"She is a Princess of Hearts what do you think? Just don't let her see blood and she will be fine." Sky answers for Airie.

"Let's go! Woo hoo!" Airie yells.

David sweatdrops.

"Well... she may be scarred at the end of this..." David says then later finds a Military base, "Stay here."

David disappears.

Over the Wall this is heard, "Hey! Who are you and how did yo-"

Cut off suddenly by what sounded like a snapped neck.

"Oh my God what did you do!? Sound the"

Chopped off head

"My lord this isn't natural!"

Suddenly explosion with a little drizzle of blood. Alarm sounds.

"Stop hi-"

Scream of terror and pain.

"You cut off my Arm!"

"Oh sorry I was trying for your head let me fix that." David says. Scream stops.

...Minutes later...

David reappears in front of them.

"Alright Cover her eyes and lets go." David says.

Sky looks at Airie and his jaw dropped.

Airie seemed unfazed.

"I guess she's good." Sky says then goes over wall with Airie and David.

Their is Blood every where body parts strewn across the base with Military weapons destroyed, some Dark Spikes has dead bodies hanging off of them as well as some people cut in half but still alive trying to escape.

David walking straight to the Helicopter.

"Come on." David says boredly.

"Now I definitely know you went easy." Sky says.

Airie walks like it a stroll though the park.

"I normally tone down my power so my Enemy can have a fair fight but, I'm in a Hurry." David chuckles then notices Airie, "Your girl friend seems to be less Pure then you thought."

"I know its weird." Sky says.

"I was acting more like my Nobody because I never completely redeveloped my personality." Airie says.

David blinks.

"Well spend more time with the person you love and your Personality will be fixed at some time." David says.

He then starts up the Helicopter.

"Come on." David says.

Sky and Airie jumps on the helicopter. Helicopter takes off.

"Look for a massive destruction... that is being caused right now." David says.

"Woah." Sky says.

"Woah." Airie agrees.

David blinks.

"What did you find something?" David asks.

"No its just this world is so torn." Sky says.

"Down there on that building!" Airie points.

David sees a figure that looks like a person.

"Nice."

He then goes over to land next to him.

"Sky you have already seen this person." David says.

He exits the Helicopter.

"Hey Alex." David says.

"David... didn't expect you back this soon." Alex says.

"I have a request for some... training." David says.

Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" Alex says.

"Its for me I want to get stronger." Sky announces.

Alex looks at him.

"I remember you... your the person who wouldn't stop blasting David with Ice." Alex laughs.

David's eye twitches. "Don't remind me."

"Yep that's me! Anyways I need to be trained. Mind training me?" Sky asks politely.

Alex looks at Sky examining him.

"... Seriously David? Does he honestly think I will just do that?"

"Apparently."

Alex shakes head. "Why should I train you?"

"Because I wont give up. I will take on any challenge. And I am doing this to make sure I can protect my friends and love ones." Sky answers.

David sighs.

"Sky that last one would normally get you on but, Alex doesn't care about that." David says.

Alex laughing to himself.

"Protect your love ones? Wow. Got any better reason?" Alex says.

Sky looks at Alex.

"Do you have any one who would be willing to kill themselves to get stronger?" Sky asks.

Alex points at David.

David shrugs.

"What? That's how I train." David says holding his hands up.

"Ok how about this just throw what you got anything. I will fight then you can say." Sky says desperately.

Alex rather Amused and transforms his hands into Claws.

"Alright then..." Alex says.

"Don't kill him. Even if you won't train him we still need him Alive." David warns.

Alex growls. "Fine."

Sky summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Alex claws scrapping across the roof top.

"You sure you want to do this? At the end you will be most likely maimed." Alex says rather amused.

"If this training will help me protect my friends then let's go!" Sky yells.

Alex says laughing, "Your a Sap..."

Then he charges much faster than humanly possible and only uses one slash to send Sky flying through a couple of Buildings and crash into the streets full of Infected.

"Whirlwind!" Sky yells.

Sky defeats all Infected.

"Sonic blast!" Sky yells.

The move sends Alex into a street and he breaks asphalt followed by a strike raid.

Alex: *Unaffected by both then slashes quickly at Sky his claws a complete blur* 7/02

Sky falls back but quickly retaliates.

Sky does a back flip then does Divided shot and a light and dark blast that's hits Alex and he flys 5 blocks through buildings.

"hmm not bad. But don't hold back." Sky taunts.

Then Sky slips through and turns invisible. He then multiplies. Sky and his invisible copies all shoot multiple shots of light followed by multiple slashes at Alex then all sky clones become visible and dissipate then a huge light bomb slams on Alex.

When the smoke clears in the center of a crater is a dome of Muscle like stuff that then retracts into Alex.

"That it?" Alex asks.

Sky turns visible and is behind Alex.

"no this is." Sky says.

Then he flips Alex and puts Oathkeeper to Alex throat and Oblivion ready to swing.

Alex hands return to normal and grabs the Oathkeeper and tears it from Sky's grasp then throws it then turns sharply with a back fist sending Sky Flying through more buildings.

Sky teleports before going through buildings. He ends up behind David.

"Any tips?" Sky asks.

David not looking at him.

"Now wheres the fun in that?" David asks as a smile intrudes his face.

Alex notices and decides to give him a minute.

Sky hops down to Alex.

Sky creates a ear shattering sonic scream.

Alex clutches his ears while blood is coming out.

Sky runs at sonic speed and goes beside Alex and shoots a sonic blast that made him do flips and land weird.

David looks at Alex.

Entire mass convulses and shifts until he is back to normal and then he stands up.

"Nice trick." Alex says.

Alex slams his fist to the ground and it looks like something is traveling underground then comes up as Razor sharp spikes.

David chuckles then notices Airie is staring at him.

"What?" David asks.

Airie sighs.

"Nothing." Airie says.

"Organization give me power!" Sky yells.

Sky does an earthquake that makes all the spikes go away and drops Alex in a gap. Sky sends a hurricane down there that sends him to the sky followed by another sonic blast that's sends him further in the sky. Then sky sends multiple fire blasts that burns Alex. Then he sends a blinding light that burns Alex's eyes. Then he sends him in a vortex from quick speed. Then surrounds him a sphere of Darkness and blinds him even further. Then he sends him a sphere of water that almost drowns him then sends even more light blasts. Then sends very bad poison. Then shocks him with lightning. Then burns Alex with moonlight. Then sends him with a blast of light and dark fused

then sends him with a whole lot of roses that blind him. Then Sky slams him down making him go 20 feet down under the ground.

Alex still for a minute then gets up blinking.

"...So that happened..." Alex says.

David yells to Sky, "Dude he is an Infected too! He is already Dead while at the same time not quite dead!"

Sky turns toward David and yells back, "And you couldn't have told me this earlier!"

David yells, "By the way his body looks while attacking I thought it was Obvious!"

"I thought his power was changing his form!" Sky yells.

"But, his arms and hands resembles the infected quite a lot!" David explains.

Sky whispers to himself, "There must be a way to beat him. Its not brute force and it is not magic then what is it? Wait a minute!"

Sky teleports to David.

"Does he have any memories of being human?" Sky asks.

David looks at Sky.

"Yes... but, their is more. You see being infected kinda makes him able to absorb other life forms... he calls it Consuming and after he consumes someone he gains their skills and memories and can Shape shift into them." David explains.

Sky summons a shield dome that can't be broke and puts it over the crater that Alex is in.

"You know anyone he absorbed?" Sky asks.

"No. He has absorbed military people, other infected, civilians... Scientists... Why?" David asks.

"Its time use his memories against him." Sky says then faces towards Alex. "So how many people did you kill in the military? How many things blow up when you were a scientist?"

"He has lost his conscious he really doesn't care for many people." David explains.

Alex thinks then says, "Has to be over thousands by now for military and Zero as a scientist."

Sky sighs.

"Well this is my last resort. David I want you to hold Airie back. I am going Demon Form." Sky says.

"No!" Airie yells.

"David! Grab her now." Sky yells.

Sky jumps off the building.

"Demon Form." Sky yells.

Sky deep breath as his eyes change yellow. His hair turns black. Demon Wings sprouts from his back.

Sky says in a demonic voice. "These are new."

Then he removes the Barrier dome. And does triple dark Firaga followed by demon claw slash with Oathkeeper(Oathkeeper is black and Oblivion is white) then Oblivion. then shoots multiple power of Darkness.

David easily Grabs her.

"Don't even think about it." David says.

Alex arms turn into spiked shields and he blocks all attacks.

"Interesting to say the least..." Alex says as his hands turn into hug masses.

"Hammer Fists." David says.

Alex hits Sky sending him back far.

Sky stops completely then vanishes and a split second later he is on top of Alex and split him in half. And holds him apart. He goes and puts him in a hole 50 feet down then gives the other half to David.

"Now time to finish him off." Sky says.

Airie runs up and kisses Sky.

Sky changes back to normal.

Sky groans, "What happen?"

Then memory hits him.

"Oh crap! He can form together again can't he?" Sky yells.

The other half of Alex bursts out of the ground and reforms with the other half.

"Considering he recovered from a nuke blowing him apart...yep." David says.

Alex punches Sky and he gets sent through the streets about 65 feet down.

"Agh! My head." Sky whines.

Sky looks up at Alex.

"I have no way to defeat him and Demon Form drained most of my energy. What now?" Sky complains.

"Oh no." Airie says worried.

Sky looks at Airie and thinks, "I can't let her think I am going to die."

He floats up to Alex.

"Nice impressive. So there really is no way to defeat you. Oh well let's keep going at then." Sky says.

Sky swings at Alex, teleports, then goes invisible.

Alex lands on the roof unaffected

"Enough you have nothing left." Alex says.

Sky turns visible and is behind Alex again.

"that's where your wrong." Sky says.

He throws Oblivion at him and Alex ducks. Oblivion starts glowing then Xinek appears.

"Demon Form!" Sky and Xinek yell.

They both go into Demon Form.

"Take us on now!" Sky yells.

Alex's body tenses.

"Oh crap..." David says.

David grabs Airie and jumps to another roof.

Suddenly Tendrils come out of his body going in every direction.

Tendrils go right through the Helicopter with ease.

"Sky! What now?" Sky's Nobody yells.

"Stop the tendril from touching us and Alex!" Sky replies.

"Got it." Xinek yells.

Sky and Xinek put The unbreakable domes around themselves, then use a speed to where if any get close to them they burn.

"Had enough?

Alex Just laughs and turns his arm into a gigantic blade.

"Perfect." Sky whispers.

"Demon Speed!" Sky and Xinek yell.

One second they are in air next second they are across the town burning the cut up pieces of Alex.

Alex reassembles himself and then hits Xinek so hard that he was knocked out on contact.

Xinek disappears and goes into Sky, who turns unconscious from Xinek.

Alex picks up Sky and takes him too the roof.

"Oh my god Sky!" Airie yells.

"He's alive." David says.

"Heal!" Airie yells.

"Agh! What happen?" Sky asks.

"You just got destroyed by Alex." David answers.

"Aww so I don't get to train." Sky whines.

David looks at Alex.

Alex sighs.

"Brings him by later." Alex says.

"But, I didn't win?" Sky says confused.

"No one asked you to." Alex says then jumps and glides away.

"So what now?" Sky asks.

David opens a rift.

"Next teacher." David answers simply.

"Sounds good." Sky says.

X.X

Me: *laughs* Sky got his butt handed to him.

*InmateXIV walks in*

Me: Hey Silver.

Inmate XIV: *waves*

Sky: H-hey Airie.

Airie: *kisses him on the cheek* *knocks me out*

David: *looks at Airie impressed.*

Noche: *chuckles* Please review.


	6. Sky goes to the Sonic universe

They exit to a busy city.

"So what universe is this?" Sky asks.

"Sonic universe." David replies.

"um ok who's the teacher?" Airie asks.

"We will see if Shadow can do anything." David says.

"Shadow?" Sky says confused.

"The ultimate life form." David says as if that explains everything.

"Uhhhhhh ok." Sky says even more confused

"Where is he? All I learned from the last teacher was he is a mutant." Airie says seeming to understand.

"Great. My girlfriend is way smarter then me." Sky thinks.

"Well... its about that time in the year again..." David says.

He jumps roof to roof

Airie looks at Sky.

Sky shrugs and jumps roof to roof.

"Hey David can we use our weapons here?" Sky asks.

"...Maybe if the situation calls for it." He says then jumps off the last building and continues to the outskirts of the city.

Sky and Airie follows David.

David keeps going until they see a Black and red Hedgehog.

"Their he is. Shadow the Hedgehog." David says.

"What's a hedgehog?" Sky asks.

"Don't mind that. What's he teaching him?" Airie asks.

"Speed, martial arts, marksmen ship. That's if we can get him too..." David says.

Sky groans.

"Just hand me the potion of the gods and I will be ready to fight."

David shakes head.

"No right now he is depressed."

"Why?" Sky asks worried.

David sighs.

"Well... Shadow may look around the age of a Teen but, really he is over 50 years old. Shadow the Hedgehog maybe a lethal fighter but, he wasn't created to be a weapon... he was created to find a Cure... Fifty years ago in the Space Colony ARK Shadow was created to find a cure for a rare Disease called Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome or NIDS for short. The head scientist was working hard to find the cure for his Granddaughter Maria and was using Shadow to study Immortality for a cure. During his time on the ARK Maria and Shadow became close friends, brother and Sister kind of relationship if you will."

David drifts off for a second.

"One day though G.U.N. , Guardian Units of Nations, invaded the ARK killing everyone inside except for a few people. Shadow instantly tried to lead Maria to safety except with her slowing them down the G.U.N Units chased them easily. They finally got to the Escape pods and Maria pushed Shadow into one and sealed it before Shadow could get out... at that moment... a G.U.N unit come into the room and demanded Maria to stop... she didn't listen and the unit Shot her in front of Shadow's eyes... Maria survived long enough to send Shadow to earth...but, she did die..."

David looks at the two.

"Shadow's only true Companion was killed in front of his eyes and this is the Eve of when he landed on earth."

"That's so sad." Sky says.

Airie begins to cry.

Sky comforts her.

David sighs and nods.

"I'll go talk to him... wait here." David says.

David goes over and sits next to shadow then begins to talk to him.

Sky kisses Airie.

Airie kisses Sky back.

...A little while later...

David looks depressed as well now.

"Why so sad?" Sky asks.

David looks at them.

"Just remember a few things about my past..."

"Listen don't look back the past. It may be dark but I know your future is bright." Sky says.

Shadow Scoffs.

"For us weapons of Destruction... their is no bright future..."

David sighs.

"Amen to that Shadow..."

"Even the darkest person can make a bright future. As a friend of mine named Vanitas says." Sky says.

(Me: yes I am a fan of a good Vanitas because he is awesome.)

David blinks.

"Vanitas? He lives for Chaos and Destruction... hell he enjoys his work."

"After KWIII he saw darkness not just as a tool of destruction but a tool to help. When he died he turned against the Organization." Sky explains.

David blinks.

"Are you saying he is dead? Because I saw him not too long ago."

"Wait! What! Sora and Ven said he died saving them!" Sky says.

Airie seems surprised.

"Where is he?"

David thinks and then says, "Well... it was a bit ago... but, I saw him in the Dark Margin."

Shadow slightly Paying attention, "...why are you here anyways?"

"I was hoping you would train me." Sky says.

Shadow looks at him, "...Train you in what?"

"Martial Arts, Marksmanship and speed." Sky says.

"...*Stands up* ... Lets see what you got first." Shadow says.

David Throws Sky a Drink of the Gods.

Sky drinks it.

"Here we go again." Sky says then summons keyblades.

Shadow looks at them then gets into his fighting stance.

"Hmph. As if those will help you." Shadow says.

Sky looks at Shadow.

"They'll be a big help." Sky says.

"Very well... My name is Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate life form! If you think you can beat me easily your Mistaken." Shadow says then gets into his fighting stance.

"I don't think i'll win I haven't won yet. That's why I am here." Sky charges at Shadow and sends triple firaga.

Shadow easily Dodges and suddenly closes the gap between them and hits Sky Hard.

Sky flips and slashes Shadow.

Shadow dodges and Punches Sky in the Jaw.

Sky does Fever Pitch.

Shadow Manages to use Chaos control.

"Chaos control!" Shadow yells.

Time Storm was Disabled and Shadow dodges all moves and responds with a kick to Sky's face.

"Well great if this is where David learned Choas crystal I am screwed." Sky whines then narrows eyes at Shadow.

"Black light shield!" Sky yells. A shield of unbreakable black light.

Shadow uses Chaos Control again and appears right behind sky and hits multiple weak points in the human body.

Sky spits blood.

"Oh no."

His eyes go yellow and his hair goes black. His wings sprout. He hits him and Shadow flys 200 yards.

(What? Sky goes into demon form too much. Well he'll die if he doesn't!)

Shadow lands on his feet and still is in a fighting stance.

Sky slices Shadow back sending him in the ground.,

Shadow appears behind Sky and hammers the back of his head.

Sky seems unaffected and looks at Shadow punches him sending him to the sky and he twinkles like a star.

Shadow reappears across from Sky with his arms crossed.

"..."

Shadow takes off the rings around his wrists and a powerful golden Aura Flares around Shadow sending Sky back harshly.

Sky disappears reappears behind Shadow with the demon version of his keyblades and starts slashing at Shadow causing major damage.

Shadow Takes it and then does a single round house kick to Sky's head and sends him flying hard and Fast.

Sky stops completely and picks Shadow by his throat.

"ByE bYE!" Sky says in a demonic voice.

Sky's hands starts making flames choking burning and choking Shadow.

Shadow suddenly a red outline appears around Shadow.

"Oh boy..." David says and takes Airie back a bit.

Shadow kicks hard forcing Sky back.

"Death to all who oppose me!" Shadow roars.

The Red Outline Intensifies and suddenly Shadow unleashes a Chaos Blast that was much more powerful than David's when he used it.

When the smoke cleared Sky is Unconscious and Shadow is Putting back on the rings around his Wrists.

Sky dissipates.

Shadow looks up and sees Sky in normal form.

"What the hell?" Shadow says.

"Thanks David." Sky smirks.

"He used some of your power from his heart and he completely skipped the scene leaving a illusion there." Airie explains.

David blinks.

"To what extent can you use my powers?" David asks curious.

"I can use any of your powers. Its just I can only do one then I have to let my energy reboot. But only you take so much energy because how much power you have. So I can't use any heart power unless my idea works." Sky says.

"Well... good luck with that." David says.

Shadow looks between the two.

David chuckles.

"Well... I know that look in his eyes... Really? Gonna take us both on Shadow? You may be Immortal but, seriously you need at least someone to fight with you." David says.

"I can do that!" A voice says.

Sky and Airie look over to see a Widely grinning Blue hedgehog.

"Get out of here Faker!" Shadow growls.

"Hey Your the Fake not me!" The blue hedgehog grins.

The two Argue.

"David are we suppose to team up?" Sky asks.

"Let me." Airie says.

"Airie stay back. If these guys are immortal then you will die. David if we are suppose to team up I am gonna need help to take down to immortal hedgehogs." Sky says.

David chuckles.

"Only Shadow is Immortal the Blue Hedgehog is the Blue Blur Sonic the Hedgehog. He is known as 'The Fastest thing Alive'." David explains.

"Come on Shad you can't take them both." Sonic says.

"Fine! But, don't get in my way!" Shadow growls.

"Gaining Shield!" Sky yells.

A white Aura surrounds Sky.

"Hit me with the best you got!" Sky smirks, "Shad."

Shadow growls loudly and is about to attack.

Sonic puts arm in front of Shadow.

"Hold up there Shadow he is just trying to spark your temper." Sonic says.

David cracks knuckles and considers.

"Shadow this is yours." David says.

Throws Shadow the Gem David used last time he fought Sky.

Shadow catches it.

"Oh Sonic I guess your scared too. Both of you I will stand still hit me with your best shot! Unless your scared." Sky says.

Sonic laughs and gets into his fighting stance.

"Me? Scared? Yeah right. I have to fight my way out of danger nearly everyday." Sonic smiles.

Shadow gets back into his fighting stance.

David stays in his neutral position.

"Then prove it send the best you got at me!" Sky says.

Sonic smirks.

"Your making it too obvious that you want us to attack you." Sonic says.

Shadow suddenly disappears.

David blocks the kick Shadow made.

Sky standing and waiting.

"You're smart Sonic. Gaining Shield!" Sky says.

A white Aura surrounds David.

"I hope you remember this move David." Sky says.

David nods.

"But, it really isn't necessary right now..."

"I know but when they do something big it will come in handy."

David looks at him with a neutral look and uses his powers to stop the Aura around himself.

Shadow fires some Chaos spears.

David dodges them all and retaliates with a right hook.

Sonic out of nowhere kicks Sky in the Face.

"Not strong enough." Sky says.

Sky starts slicing at Sonic then slams him to the ground.

Sonic curls up into a ball and spins away to dodge

David and Shadow start Clashing.

Sky aims a powerful blast at Shadow and shoots. And it curves and hits Sonic. Then Sonic slams in to the ground.

"I notice I have to fight and prove myself to be taught." Sky says.

"No not really... I just need to know where to start you off." Shadow says while dodging both the blast and David's kick.

Sonic uses his trademark Spin Dash and Hits Sky hard.

Sky smiles.

"Separation!" Sky yells.

Xinek and Sky separate.

"Let's go!" Xinek yells.

(Xinek: hey peeps, I am Sky's Nobody!

Sky: *laughs* he thought his name was Nike!)

Sky and Xinek start slashing at Sonic.

"Hey now don't split up on my account!" Sonic says then uses his speed to dodge the attacks the spin dash Xinek directly into Sky.

Shadow appears and spin dashes Sky into Xinek smashing the two together.

Sky bumps into Xinek.

"Owie! Hey you can't bump us back together unless I take him back in!" Sky complains.

"Let's just finish this!" Xinek yells.

Sky and Xinek slash at Sonic repeatedly. Then they send Sonic into the ground shooting blast of light and darkness.

Sonic quickly gets up and moves so fast he literally looks like a blue blur weaving his way through their attacks.

"Shadow bring it!" Sky and Xinek yell in union.

Their white auras shining brighter than before.

"Sonic I wanna see you give me your all!" Sky yells.

"He can't give it his all unless he has all seven emeralds." David explains.

Shadow joins Sonic in a Dual Spin dash and they concentrate on Xinek.

Sky runs into Xinek joining again. He flys back 20 feet. Sky gets stronger than full power.

"Thank you!"

Sky slices both Sonic and Shadow giving them major damage.

Shadow gets back up limping slightly.

Sonic gets back up as well.

"Oh man... that hurt..." Sonic says.

Sonic gets back into a fighting stance.

Shadow removes his Rings again.

Sky smirks.

"Gaining Shield!" Sky yells.

A white aura goes around Sky.

Shadow uses chaos control to stop time right before he did that.

"Now Sonic!" Shad (Me: XD Shadow:PUT MY NAME RIGHT. NOW! Me: *pouts* fine!) Shadow yells.

(Sky: didn't they know I had the shield on before that?)

Sonic grins and with Shadow deals multiple strong blows.

Sky after time continues and flys back. Twice as strong as before.

"You know I can't be overloaded with power right? You just gave 300% power." Sky grins and summons keyblades.

They are two X-blades. Sky starts slicing through Sonic and Shadow their health drops to a dangerous low.

Shadow stops time again now that the shield is down.

Sonic hits as hard as he can.

Shadow hits him with multiple Chaos Spears then one Final Chaos Blast.

Time continues and he still continues his attack. And it hurts them to where their health is a dangerous low.

"After the gainage. I am immune to most of your attacks."

"Then we just need to change that..." Shadow says.

Shadow takes out the Chaos emerald and focuses.

"Chaos Control" Shadow yells.!

Blue Light flashes around Sky and time is reversed until right before he drank the Drink of the Gods leaving him weak.

"Sonic now!" Shadow yells.

Both Hedgehogs charge up there spin dashes and hit Sky as hard as they can.

Sky stops everything. Time froze.

"Thanks David." Sky says exasperated. fast forwards to normal time.

Shadow Uses the Chaos Emerald to stop the Fast Forward.

Sky when he is at 300%.

"Unbreakleable fast forward." Sky yells.

Time goes to the point where they originally were at.

Shadow Growls.

Sonic smirks, "Hey Shad! Catch!"

Shadow looks and catches an Orange Chaos Emerald.

"What the?" Shadow says.

"What? I can't have one?"

Shadow Focuses and uses the Two Chaos emerald and forces the time back.

"Well then looks like I am just gonna need to keep up." Sky says.

Sky Summon X-blades. Sky's jaw drops.

"Why do I feel stronger?" Sky asks.

David looks at Airie.

Airie smiles.

Sky disappears. Then Sonic and Shadow drop to the ground.

"Come on I wasn't even full speed!" Sky laughs.

Airie cheers.

Shadow seems pissed off disappears and the X-Blade is gone and Sky drops with Blood spills out of his mouth.

Sky sees blood.

"Oh no. David! Keep Airie back!" Sky says.

(When Sky sees his blood he goes Demon Form)

Sky's eyes go yellow, hair goes black, wings sprout out his says in a deep voice, "You have no idea what you have done."

Shadow and Sonic disappear and seconds later Sky is hurt all over with more blood spilling out of his mouth and also a couple broken bones.

Sky instantly heals.

"Like I said no idea." Sky says.

The next second he has Shadow and Sonic by the face and slam them together and to the ground knocking each other unconscious.

Shadow weakly tries to get up.

Sonic out cold.

David holding back Airie.

"Stubborn as always..." David whispers.

"Explosive kill!" Sky yells.

Sky slices Shadow. Explosion. Shadow out cold. Sky turns to David and Aura.

"Help me." Sky chokes out in his original voice.

David focuses on Sky and Sky's eyes turn white and void then he passes out.

Sky wakes up immediately.

"I will kill you all." Sky laughs.

Sky transfers thought to David, "That's not going to help! This is different than me choosing to go Demon Form! If I see blood I become almost unstoppable. Even Airie can't save me. The only reason I stopped it the other time was I had enough heart power to change to Angel form or stop it. I need you to tell Airie to remind me. She will know."

David gets in front of Airie to protect her.

"He just told me to remind you of something... and something about Angel form too..." David says.

Airie gasps. She summons Destiny Embrace then sends a blast of Blue energy hits Sky. Right at that moment.

Sky yells in his normal voice, "Gaining Shield!"

The blast hits him.

"Angel Form!"

Sky then falls to the ground with Grey Angel wings, a faltering halo and normal hair and eyes.

"No!" Airie jumps over to him, "Don't die. Don't die."

Sky coughs, "Am I dead?"

Airie gasps then kisses him.

David gives them space by checking on Sonic since he knows Shadow is immortal.

"Hey...Sonic..." David says.

David pokes him repeatedly.

When both of them wake up, Sky says, "Sorry about that. I saw my blood and that happened. I was cursed by Xehanort with it. He took my Angel Form. So I can rarely access it. So can I train?"

Shadow just nods.

"I can train you." Shad ... ow says.

Sonic grins widely.

"Have fun being beat on Sky!" Sonic says.

David chuckles.

"He is right... you won't be using the keyblades in his training." David says.

"Anything! ...Wait if I am gonna bleed you gonna have to hold on with that training. Unless you want an incident. If I will end up bleeding we will have to find Vanitas so he can lift my curse." Sky yells.

David thinks and considers.

"Well... he could still be in the Dark Margin..."

"We have to find him!" Sky yells.

David opens a Corridor of Darkness.

"Well ... lets go."

"Will comeback as soon as possible." Sky smiles.

Airie and Sky puts on Org XIII coat.

David and Airie go through corridor.

Sky says right before he leaves, "SORRY ABOUT YOUR CAR!" Then runs through corridor.

Shadow looks at that spot that the Corridor was.

Sky thinks, "That was him!"

Shadow cracks his knuckles.


	7. Sky and David talk to Vanitas

Me: Let's go see Vanitas!

Sky: yeah!

Noche and David: *stare blankly at us.

Me: Hey! Vanitas is awesome! He is my favorite kh dude!

Sky: *just smiles*

Xinek: *laughs*

David: let's just hurry this up.

Sky: The Nobody 0 only owns me, Xinek and half the plot.

X.X

They enter into the Dark Margin.

They look around for any sign of Vanitas.

"...Hm..." David says.

They see a trail of Foot steps on the beach and silently follows it.

Sky pulls out a necklace with a crown charm.

"Grab on." Sky says.

Airie and David grabs hold of Sky.

In a flash they are next to Vanitas.

"Hey Vani."

"If you don't want to be found why did you talk to me?" David asks the being of darkness.

"Because I trust only another being of darkness." Vanitas says.

"What about me?" Sky asks.

"Ah little Sky. Sora's apprentice right?" Vanitas asks.

"Yep."

Vanitas stares boredly at Sky with Golden eyes.

David seems Confused.

"And you consider me a being of Darkness?" David asks.

Vanitas does an evil smirk.

"You seem to walk through the Corridor just fine." Vanitas says simply.

David stays quiet at that.

Vanitas sighs as his fun is over.

"So." He looks at the trio. "Why are you three here?

Vanitas stares at Sky.

Sky becomes terrified.

David Notices and sighs.

"Alright apparently Sky has a curse or something?" David says.

Vanitas smirks.

"So the boy finally realizes the curse. The power destroy anything. The power that is stronger than me. A darkness that could let you rule all of the universes, and you want me to destroy it?" Vanitas says.

"Well if so powerful why don't you take it." Sky says.

"Only a being of pure light can withhold it. And you have a lot of light. Now my question is why don't you wanna keep it?" Vanitas asks.

"It is pure darkness, I can't control it. I can kill innocent people, etc." Sky explains.

"Give me a reason why I should?" Vanitas chuckles.

David nonchalantly creates a Scythe and the blade starts glowing blue.

"I have no soul. You cannot defeat me! I am stronger." Vanitas laughs.

Sky steps up.

"Sit down. I am not fighting you. You can obliterate me in a second with that curse of yours. And I can't put a hand on your girlfriend so that leaves Davy." Vanitas says.

Blade stops glowing but he still twirls the scythe expertly.

"I am the Angel of Death! You can't win." David says.

(Ghost Rider comes in. "I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH!" "Shut up! No one cares!" I yell. Ghost Rider pouts and leaves.)

"I can't even beat him!" Sky yells.

Vanitas laughs and sends shivers down Sky and Airie's back.

"Yes but you see in this realm I control. Your weapons, gone." Vanitas says.

Weapons disappear.

"I would take keyblades but you don't wield a keyblade." Vanitas says.

Suddenly David starts laughing cruelly as green sparks of electric power and cracks appear everywhere.

"You... you think you can stop my power?" David says.

David laughs in a way that sends chills down everyone's spine and the cracks in the ground, sky, and oceans grow bigger.

Vanitas smiles.

"Yes, cause I can." Vanitas says.

All the oceans become calm. The sky clears.

"This is my realm I control everything." Vanitas says.

Sky seems nervous.

David grins cruelly and suddenly a massive wave of power shatters the realm and takes them to a void.

"And this is my realm. Don't even think about leaving, the only way to leave is with my permission or killing me." David says.

Vanitas bursts into fits of laughter.

"You think you can tell me what to do! I can destroy you!" Vanitas says.

"Oh really?" David says.

David just shattered the Dark Margin's boundaries and brought them to in between the Boundaries of Reality.

"Pity. Now I will have to hurt you." Vanitas says.

He sends multiple Unversed, Vanitas Remnant and Heartless.

Suddenly they were all destroyed.

Vanitas thinks, "This kid is very smart and quick."

Vanitas says out loud, "Ok I will lift the curse if you can give a good reason. And no David Fighting is not a good reason."

David thinks, "Damn it."

David considers.

"Alright how about this... You remove the curse and you won't be totured for the next 25 years." David says.

Sky glares at David.

"How about we help you escape, because we both know you can't leave here if you wanted to. Isn't that right Master Vanitas?" Sky says.

Vanitas smiles.

"So Zack actually says something about his dad."

David blinks.

"Wait... you can't leave the Dark Margin? But, I've been coming here for years and only recently I saw you..."

"I can cloak myself in Darkness. And looks like this kid knows how to make a deal." Vanitas explains.

"Alright then... remove curse and we will get you out of here." David says.

"I will lift the curse when I am outta here." Vanitas says.

"Deal." Sky says.

"Alright..." David says.

David cracks neck and focuses soon the Dark margin pieces itself back together then a different rift appears sucking them all in there and spitting them out at Traverse Town.

"There... Now remove the curse." David says.

"Yeah, you see what happen was, I can't remove it. So..." Vanitas disappears.

"Dammit!" David yells.

"Can't we track him?" Sky asks.

"Actually no because Vanitas is in another universe." I say.

"But David can just-" Noche starts.

"SHHHHHHH!" I yell.

X.X

David: *destroys things* (Bleep) (Bleep) (Bleep)(Bleep)(Bleep)(Bleep) (Bleep)(Bleep)(Bleep)(Bleep)(Bleep)

Sky: he's mad because he got tricked.

Me: *smirks* *makes Xinek look like Vanitas*

Xinek: DAVID! OH (bleep)!

David: *looks at Xinek* *a wicked smile twitches on his face* ...Vanitas... *summons multiple guns bombs, and every weapon known to man and video game kind!*

We are experiencing technical difficulties.


	8. Sky and David go to the future!

**Me: So, Sky does something stupid.**

**Sky: HEY! It wasn't stupid.**

**David: no it just could've destroyed the Time Space Continuum.**

**Sky: *pouts***

**Noche: So you are finally decided to update?**

**Me: Hey! It was team effort! You could've helped!**

**Noche: I tried but You decided to take part in Sky's idiocy.**

**Me and Sky: Hey!**

**Me: Its not our fault you and David can't chill and be cool.**

**Noche: *glares* what did you say?**

**Me: you heard me!**

**Noche: *summons UNSC from Halo***

**Me: *summons All the Call of Duty's fighter and zombies (all the way from CoD1 to CoD Black Ops 2, that includes MWs too.)***

**Sky: let's go crow boy!**

**David: *growls***

***everyone clashes***

**Xinek(Sky's Nobody): *has popcorn* *eats it* want some Vaddix?**

**Vaddix(David's Nobody): sure. *takes some***

**Xinek: You know I think its more than just Sky's and David's Wills clashing.**

**Vaddix: I believe so.**

**Xinek: you just killed the conversation.**

**Vaddix: *shrugs***

**Xinek: *turns Vaddix into a icecube* *laughs***

**Vaddix: *turns back to normal* *glares* *turns Xinek into a turtle* *slightly amused***

**Xinek: *turns back to normal***

**Xinek and Vaddix: ITS ON! *clashes***

**0.0**

_-David and Sky are in the middle of a conversation.-_

David shrugs again.

"I have to go. I have work to do." David says nonchalantly and starts to walk off.

"Man you have too much work. I am gonna find Vaddix." Sky says.

"He is on a date with Rax!" David calls off in the distance.

Sky pouts.

"Man I have no one. WAIT A MINUTE! I am going to the future to see David might bump into Air again." Sky exclaims.

_-Apparently in the Future-_

Sky runs towards a tall man with slick black hair and brown eyes with black wings seeming to be in his late 20s, early 30s, and a man with brown hair matted down and sky blue eyes seeming around the same age as the other man.

"Hey David. Hey me." Sky says.

"Hey me." Older Sky grins.

Older David sighs.

"How did I know that you would actually go to the Future?" Older David says.

Older Sky: cause you know me.

"So where's Air and Cloud?" Sky asks.

"With Airie in the castle." Older Sky says.

"And while I am here, David your past self either needs me to come with him, or at least take a day off so we can hang out." Sky tells Older David.

Older David Laughs.

"I doubt that will happen heck he only gets busier from then on." Older David says.

Sky pouts, "Then imma start following you more often."

Older Sky laughs, "He knows."

Sky jumps up.

"IDEA!" Sky disappears.

Next second later regular David is by him.

"David this is David, David this is David." Sky says.

"I'm fully aware of who I am, but apparently you care not for the consequences of time travel." David says.

"He doesn't seem to at the very least." Older David says.

"It only screws up if we mess with the past. Anything we do here is fair game. And if I remember ..." Sky looks at Older David, "...You're kids go back to the past. I go to the future to see my kids, and well I keep trying to get me to tell me what happens in the future."

"Sorry dude. No." Older Sky says.

"My children are from a alternate Time line not from the path I walk." David says.

"Speaking of Children Lance should be around here." Older David says.

"Huh? Ok. I don't wanna get confused so let's just skip that." Sky says.

Older Sky chuckles, "Was I really like that?"

"Well I wanna see Lance and Air and the rest." Sky says.

"Wanting and getting are two different things." Both of the Davids say.

"That sounds like y'all are gonna stop me." Sky says.

Sky runs really fast to Radiant Garden's castle.

Both Davids already made a barrier that he slams into.

"Don't underestimate us." They say in union.

Sky laughs.

"Nope I am not." Sky says.

Another Sky runs in the castle.

"Don't underestimate me. And Future David, you should've known I am too stubborn to not meet my family." Sky says.

Sky goes back to regular time.

Sky that was in the castle) runs bumps into a girl who looks exact to Airie except she has Sky Blue eyes.

"Hey Air. Why you running?" Sky asks.

"Hey Sky and Mom. Why are you running?" Air asks.

"If mom asks I wasn't here or that I couldn't stop you. And I am running from Davids."

Both run like they were.

"...Do you get the feeling that..." David starts.

"...We've been tricked?" Older David finishes.

Both look at each other before instantly going faster then sound to the castle.

Sky bumps into Airie and Cloud.

"Hey Airie. Hey Cloud(Not Cloud Strife, Sky's son is named Cloud)."

"Hey Sky, why were you running?" Airie asks.

"Being chased after two Davids." Sky says.

"I'll take them." Cloud says then summons Lost Memory.

"You are too much like Xinek." Sky says.

Cloud grins.

David rushes into the castle.

Older David Goes around and enters through the back.

Airie taps her foot in annoyance.

"I am sorry Airie but you threw me out the house for making your soup too hot, and I really wanted to see you." Sky says then looks at Cloud, "Cloud, get out the way, don't you to get hurt. Now if I know David they will be here in 3...2...1..."

David appears.

Sky waves.

"Hey"

"For the love of god Sky your coming with me." David says.

"No, I have been here a bunch of times!" Sky says.

"That's even worse!" David yells.

"No its not, not as long as I don't change anything that has happen. I have kept myself in check. Well future me did. So I think I am good. Besides Airie wants some chocolate that's out of stock for months back in the past and they got it here." Sky yells.

"So that's what took you 3 hours to get me chocolate." Airie says.

"See so I have to at least get chocolate or something will change!" Sky says.

David Facepalms.

"Great...a Paradox effect." David groans.

"For once, can you speak english?" Sky says.

"That was English...A paradox effect is something that has to do with Time Travel. For instance if you killed your great-great grandfather before you would cease to exist, but then you couldn't have killed him so he is alive again which means your alive again and killed him again. That would tear apart the Space Time continuum. However this is just a small one that involves Chocolates." David explains.

Cloud jumps on David.

Sky sighs, "Get off of you godfather, Cloud."

"Oh yeah and have you seen Air?" Airie asks.

Sky sweatdrops.

"So,*cough* David, what's gonna happen?" Sky asks.

"Nothing because you already got the Chocolates." David sighs and reverses the situation.

Suddenly Cloud is pinned against the floor with David's foot on his head and Cloud's Arm in a arm submission.

"Why must people underestimate me?" David asks himself.

"Because he is 10." Sky answers.

"I quit! I quit!" Cloud crys.

David lets go.

"You need to learn some restraint Cloud." David says.

Cloud pouts, "I would've had you if I could use dual wield."

"hope you have better luck than me." Sky says.

"Have you beat him yet?" Cloud asks.

"Not that I know." Sky says then looks at Airie.

"I am not allow to say a thing." Airie says.

"So imma guess that's a no." Sky says.

David Turns away.

"Well I'm going to-" David gets cut off and Blocks a strike from Air and twirls her into Cloud, "Your children have it out for me it seems."

"Ow! Hey uncle David," Air sees Airie, "uh..." Air tries to run but is caught by Airie, "Dad! Help!"

"Are you crazy? I am not going against your mom! That's suicide!" Sky yells.

"I'm not allowed to help." David says.

Airie drags Air away.

"Um let's go, cause i'm next!" Sky grabs the chocolates and David and teleports them to the right time.

_-At the right Time Period-_

Sky: and David gasp for air.

"Yeah, traveling into the future, no problem. Going back in time, you get winded." Sky says.

"Only slightly it seems..." David says.

Sky shrugs.

"I guess. Oh yeah and" Sky bursts into laughter. "I finally tricked, not one but two Davids!" Sky laughs harder.

"Which reminds me..." David Slams his fist into the back of Sky's head knocking him out and leaves without a word being said.

Sky wakes up and finds David, "THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"For tricking me and for taking me away from work." David says simply.

Sky facepalms.

"You know that traveled us 5 hours before. So we could have time to hang out, since I can't ever come to your work. Me being knocked out wasted 2 of them." Sky says.

"Actually tacking us back five more then necessary gives me more time for my other work." David says.

"You know what fine! Go do you're work! See ya!" Sky yells then storms off.

David looks where he is going but sighs and continues off to his work.

Sky goes home to see himself get kicked out the house so goes off to DBZ universe to blow off steam.

**0.0**

***Noche and I have two samurai swords in each hand in the middle of an epic battle***

**Me: Give up Noche! You won't last much longer!**

**Noche: The same for you Zero!**

**Me: I can last longer than you think.**

**Noche: *cuts me 3 inches deep in my side.***

**Me: AH! *slices across his back***

***CoD and UNSC are freaking about a few people on each end.(don't know how they killed the zombies)***

***Sky and David are in a super awesome battle, best yet!***

**Sky: *in Demon Form* I am winning this time Crow Boy!**

**David: *In Rage Mode* In YoUr DrEaMs!**

***Vaddix and Xinek are in a super epic battle, that is just as good as Sky's and David's.***

**Xinek: *in Demon Form* Imma kick your [Censored]**

**Vaddix: *laughs evilly***

**John: *sighs* Wing, you call Myst. I'll call Silver.**

**Wing: okay.**

***after the calls are made.***

***Aura comes in and pulls David by the ear.***

***Airie comes in and pulls Sky by the ear.***

***Raxua comes in and pulls Vaddix by the ear.***

***Xieria comes in and pulls Xinek by the ear.***

**Sky, David, Xinek, Vaddix: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!**

***Suddenly Mystery8icarus and Inmate XIV come in. Disarm both us easily pulls us by our ears and all the girls began to scorn all 6 of us.***

**John: Well it is true. "Hell hath no fury like a Woman's scorn."**

**Wing: um...review, ...please.**


End file.
